


The Penelopiad, in Continuation

by riceballinthebasket



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Penelopiad - Margaret Atwood
Genre: Gen, Impersonation, Modern Setting Retelling of Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceballinthebasket/pseuds/riceballinthebasket
Summary: A very short piece based on The Penelopiad by Margaret Atwood
Relationships: Odysseus/Penelope (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Penelope (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)/Other(s)
Kudos: 3





	The Penelopiad, in Continuation

There’s one other thing you should know about Odysseus and his travels and the goddess Athena. I’d prayed to the gods for so long that I was convinced maybe they weren’t actually there. I’d offered so much to them just to get Odysseus home, and I’d gotten nothing in return. When I got like this, Eurycleia recited a little rhyme for me:

_“Never forget your place_

_Under the celestial space_

_Under these godly eyes_

_And their all-knowing minds”_

It was admirable, really, that she felt this way, but it didn’t reach me. What did I see of the gods in my own life? I appeased them for Telemachus’ and Odysseus’ sake, nothing more. The gods made it quite clear they could care less about me. I was a widow on an island. An aging, drooping hag, jealous of her own cousin, pining for lost Odysseus, the only company I ever felt was truly on my side—or so I thought.

I still haven’t seen Eurycleia in the Fields of Asphodel. Maybe she’s in Elysium, hero-worshipping every step Odysseus takes (even though he’s not there with her). That’s an act of heroism in itself, if you ask me. Serves her best, I suppose.


End file.
